Spacecraft thermal control often involves the use of reflective blankets to reduce heat gain from solar insolation. However, such blankets tend to adversely affect the operation of antennas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,131, issued Oct. 23, 1984 in the name of Rogers et al., describes an RF-transparent thermal protective shield with a sheet of polyimide having an outer layer of germanium, and an inner layer consisting of a grid pattern of aluminization. Germanium is transparent to IR and reflects visible light. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,824, issued Jun. 1, 1993 in the name of Munro et al., describes a multilayer RF-transparent thermal control covering for a spacecraft, in which the principal reflecting layer is a layer of white paint, which is protected from degradation due to charged particles by a transparent outer layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,592, issued Feb. 1, 1994 in the name of Bogorad et al. describes a single-layer RF-transparent sunshield membrane in which white paint is the reflecting element. All of these patents describe membranes or blankets which are applied over a single antenna or its reflector. An antenna array, however, includes a plurality of antenna elements. An improved thermal control arrangement is desired for use with lightweight antenna arrays.